Upside down
by Vycre
Summary: Six years has passed. Eva is back at Earth and just finished school. One day she may race a new star racer in a race between old friends. Friendly faces, intimate moments and fun areinteruppeted as the Avatar shows up with the wrong intentions
1. Finally racing again

Chapter 1 – Finally racing again

Eva groans. She worked the past weeks so hard on this, she can't blow it now. With a screwdriver in one hand and a spanner in the other she attacks the star-racer. 'This must go out and this goes here instead of there', mutters the young woman. Sometimes she really is convinced that men suck in being a technician. This star-racer would never have left the ground if she didn't came along totally surprised.

'Ah, I see you found the racer', sounds a voice just from underneath her. When she leans backwards to check the person who spoke, she looks in the face of her father. 'Hey dad!', with an exciting jump Eva lands next the man. 'Give me this day and tomorrow she will fly like a bird', his daughter smiles at him. Don looks at his girl and put a hand on her shoulder. 'You must do your very best my child. Tomorrow is your big day, you're first race since Oban 6 years ago', Don explains the situation. Their normal pilot had gone sick and they needed to race tomorrow. Don gets no more time to talk further when Eva begins to jump and shout. _Finally she is going to race again!_ Immediately she grapes her equipment from the table behind her, put on her belt and working gloves and continues with her work.

Its already late in the evening when she's done. Tired but satisfied the woman looks up at her racer. Six long years had passed since they returned from Oban. There wasn't any welcome back party and she had to return to school again. Stan and Koji went back to their former jobs again and so it seemed that the Great Race of Oban never happened. Eva thinks back at the time on Alwas and Oban. Many friends were made, but also enemies. The Crogs haven't showed their faces in the past 6 years, but she knows it is just a matter of time. Her thoughts stop at the memories about the friendly, giant Rush. She can't prevent herself from laughing when those images skip through her head. Jordan had looked so afraid of Rush, but that was al history at the moment he saved Eva from the cold water and sinking temple. Jordan, good friend and partner Jordan. She sit down at one of the crates in the hangar. They didn't start of very well in the beginning of their adventure, but everything turned out to be great. A partner like him, somebody she could trust fully, was rare and the best thing ever happening to her. He didn't looked her up in the passed years. Probably to busy with running the universe and learning from the creators. He said on Oban he loved her and it had comfort her at that moment. Such a good friend can't be found that easily.

'Hey Eva! You're still here is see!', from around a corner Koji and Stan appears. 'Long time no see teammate.' Eva gets onto her feet and laughing she runs towards the boys. 'It's indeed very good to see you guys. I thought you were too busy to drop by this evening?', welcome she her good friends. 'Yeah well…. You see there was this girl who really liked Stan so…', Koji started, before brutally interrupted by his friend. 'Just shut up you fool!', Stan hissed. But Koji was just warming up and he danced out of reach of his friend. 'And they were first standing in front of each other very shy and then suddenly she kissed him!', he roared with laughter. 'You should have seen his face! Hahaha.' Stan turned completely red and didn't know where to look anymore. Luckily for him Eva put an stop to this embarrassment. 'Have you brought the last few parts for my racer with you Koji?!', she shouted at him. The mechanic stand still while his hands search his many pockets. Then he opens them and there are the parts needed for the star-racer. 'Thanks Koji! You're the best!', with the speed of a snake she snatch the parts and climbs onto the racer again. While she is busy playing the technician, the two boys take the opportunity to walk around the machine. 'Is this a new racer Molly?', Stan asks. Before Eva get the chance to react he corrects himself. 'Sorry, I mean Eva.' With a smile the young woman continues with her work and begin to talks. 'Yes, this machine is build after the schemes of the racer my mum used to fly with. We also looked ate the Arrows and took their upgrades into this one as well. So now we have a new star-racer with the power and speed from the racers on Alwas and Oban.' When she is done the three of them have a small talk about life and the race before they part and Eva leaves for home.


	2. A pleasant surprise

Chapter 2 – A pleasant surprise.

'Eva wake up! Its almost 10 am!', Don stands shouting from the bottom of the stairs. With a scream of disbelief and surprise his daughter runs down the stairs and straight to the kitchen. With one hand she grasps a glass of juice and with other one she makes a sandwich. 'You should have woke me up earlier dad!', she shouts furious at Don. Half an hour later Eva is showered and fully clothed for the race of that day.

In the hangar of the Wei team a group of mechanics is busy with the new star-racer. Stan and Koji are between them as well. As soon as the boys see Eva they leave the group to greet their friend and former boss. 'The Lightning Arrow is almost ready for the race sir', Koji is grinning. 'The Lightning Arrow?', asks Don surprised. This time it's Stan who speaks: 'During the race on Alwas and Oban we had the Whizzing Arrows 1,2 and 3. A Whizzing Arrow 4 would be a bit boring don't you think Eva?' The three man look at the racer when they hear a cry of joy. 'You have painted my pink bunny at the Arrow!', Eva shouts happily.

'This is great guys. I'm glad you're here to see me fly.' Stan and Koji are looking at Don Wei before facing to the ground. Immediately she understands that there is something different of this race. 'Dad, are you going to explain why I'm flying during this race and not Kaito?' Don Wei sights and starts walking towards his office. His daughter is running after him. When Eva is inside the office her father closes the door and looks at the woman in front of him. 'The reason why Kaito isn't racing today is because the meaning of this race has changed. First this would be one of the pre-selections of the interplanetary race, but that race will take place in two weeks. This race has become a race between allies to tighten up our bonds with each other. Bad news about the Crogs has reached Earth and the president want to have this race and festivity to show the best interests of Earth in this alliance', he explains. Eva nods and is thinking for a while before she asks: 'So this a race between the races who are our allies and friends?' Happily about his understanding daughter Don smiles at her. 'That is perfectly correct.' Lost in thoughts Eva kicks her feet against his desk. _Allies, maybe the Nourasians are competing as well! _Her thoughts shatter when she hears her father clearing his throat. 'Shouldn't you make sure the Arrow is ready to race and the same about you?', he ask, while raising an eyebrow. 'Yes, I'm going dad!', and she is gone.

While Eva is changing her clothes a second time this day she can't stop her thoughts running in circles. _Allies, Nourasia, Aikka_ Paying no attention to her surroundings she runs with the speed of a laser gun through the hangar. The Lightning Arrow isn't that important to her anymore. _Aikka, Aikka, Akka, Ak.. _Suddenly the clashes into somebody and is thrown a few steps back. She is landing unladylike on her behind and it takes a while before she can see anything in the bright sunlight. 'It's our small pilot from the Earth team', a familiar voice bellowed. Finally Eva is able to see normal in the sunlight and se is pleased to find out that it is Rush she rushed into. With a big grin she jumps to her feet again and attempt to hug the huge, giant alien. That brings more laughter from the orange haired man and he kneels to look straight at the human. 'You have grown a lot bigger since I saw you Molly', Rush says. Eva begins to laugh. 'Actually it is Eva now and of course I've grown you silly. I'm now 21 years old instead of 15. That brings a lot of difference.' After the normal greetings they walk in the direction of the racecourse. There are a lot of people on the rostrums. And as soon as they see Eva Wei with one the aliens they begin to shout and point at her. Soon they alter there direction and are walking towards the hangars again. 'Do you have any idea who else are racing here?', Eva asks curiously. The giant nods. 'I know that the Nourasians are here and also Spirit is racing today.' By Spirits name Eva stiffens. Spirit was well known with the Earth team. And thought her feelings towards the black winged alien had changed after her race against him, she knows that her fathers feelings are still the same. She never told him that Maya's crash wasn't a deliberate one, but that it was a leak in the fuel tank. But still she was glad to see him again and for that matter to race against him. 'Who will race for the Nourasians?', the question was asked before she noticed. Rush looks at the girl from the corner of his eye. 'I really have no idea little one', he answers. 'Owh come one Rush! Please tell me!', begs the young woman. 'I don't want to disappoint you, but I don't think King Aikka will be racing Eva', speaks the giant. 'Last thing I heard was that he had trouble fighting of the Crogs.'

'Eva! Come on! We have to get ready, the race is about to start!', it's Koji running towards to the two of them. Eva nods at Rush and quickly they run to their own hangar. After a few minutes she is seated in the Lightning Arrow and she hovering outside to the starting line. At her right side she looks in the bright and happy face of Rusk at the other side is the silent Spirit. She is surprised when she sees another hangar door opening and is feels excitement running through her veins when she's looking at the red aircrafts of Ning and Skun. They slide their vessels between Spirit and the Arrow and are grinning at Eva. 'You didn't think that we should miss a race like this eh?!', Skun laughs evil. The Earthpilot shakes her head with a little smile on the lips. Of course the sisters had to come to race. It would make things interesting. She was just wondering where the Nourasian pilot was, when she heard an awful familiar sound. Wings! Beetle wings! And shortly after that the beetle made a sound of recognition. She threw a look over her shoulder and there came G'dar and on his back was Aikka.


	3. Not the Arrow III

Chapter 3 – Not the Arrow 3

Eva doesn't have time to think about him, because the lights turn orange and green before the king is even next to her. Immediately the two sister and spirit are gone and Rush pulls hard forward to catch up with them. The Earth pilot blinks her eyes in surprise when G'dar flies by in a blue light. 'Well, it looks like they learned a new trick', mutters the young woman. 'Eva! Are you going to fly or do you just keep hovering above the finish line?', shouts a voice through her headphone. With a quick movement of her feet she accelerates and begin chasing the other four. The new star-racer feels heavy in her hands en the machine reacts not as fast and swift as the Arrow 3 did on Oban. On the other hand she flown nice and steady without the extra weight of the gunner seat. In a friendly race they didn't need the weapons. Momentarily she start thinking about her former gunner boy and friend, but she manage to push those thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrate on the race now.

Slowly she is gaining distance and the first she meets on her way to the first place is Rush. He waves and laughs enthusiastic at her. When he sees her asking expression he points forward and gestures that she has to go on. Eva nods and is accelerating again. _It's too bad that this racer doesn't have the hyper drive ._ She would have win easily with that speed. But it was left away out the Arrow for the same reasons as the gunner seat was taken out.

With Rush behind her she only has Aikka, Spirit and the sister to worry about. The second person she is accounting is Spirit. It's difficult to get passed him without the option to shoot him out of the air, but passing him with just speed seemed a whole new challenge. After many turns and a lot of slowing down and accelerating Eva finally gets her racer past the black alien. The other two opponents are way before her. _If she just didn't wait at the starting line!_ But that's a problem she has to deal with now. After again many turns and The pilot is surprised when she sees that Ning and Skun are flying behind the blue beetle! Or the sister were just holding back or Aikka is arranging a race for speed again… Totally taken over by her excitement she forgets about the non-existing hyper drive and starts to race. How exactly she did she can't remember, but first the sister were before her and after some while they were behind her. _They didn't even try to stop her? What the hell was going on?_ Eva takes some time to think about those thoughts and is slowing down a little bit.

From the corner of her eye she sees a blue flash. When she is concentrating on the subject she finds herself looking at the G'dar. He screeches a challenge and flies impatient up and down. She laughs when she understands she going to slow according him. After a short sharp look at the king she shoots away. _Still two more turns to go and then the race will end! _When the young woman throws a look over her shoulder she notice that the blue beetle has vanished! Just when she starts getting worried she hears a laugh of victory and sees Aikka in front of her waving. With a groan of anger she accelerate again. _Damn! Where was the hyper drive if you had to impress friends and win a race?!_

With a sight of disappointment Eva climbs out of her star-racer. She didn't win the race from the beetle. Without the hyper drive she burned the circuits down and she just hovered over the finish line. As the last one of course…

'If that isn't our friend from Earth', a familiar evil voice sounds. Ning and Skun are walking through the hangar towards her. They are grinning at each other and Skun turns to Eva and winked. 'She didn't win the race because she to burn down her circuits to keep up with her lover', she grins. Eva is feeling her check are getting hot and quick she dives in her racer to check the circuits. 'Yeah, but hé! Everybody would be totally impressed by the young king of Nourasia', Ning helps her sister. 'Owh, you both just shut up okay? I have things to do here', mutters Eva from inside the Arrow. But the two Inna's aren't done with their little Earthling yet and they both are leaning with their sides against the machine. Staring intensively staring at the working pilot they finally manage to get a reaction at their presents. 'Don't you have other things to take care of?', with a furious expression on her face Eva looks at the two women. Their both are laughing out loud and are going to say something very intimate, when they are interrupted by a voice coming from the hangar doors. 'Molly, you're in here?', it's Aikka asking the question. As a silent response the young Earth pilot turns completely red behind her racer and she tries to calm down as quickly as possible. The Inna sister slap the girl on her shoulder and are walking toward the Nourasian.

'Hey King Aikka', Skun waves at the man. 'Eva is here working on her racer', she laughs evil. The king makes a bow from the waist and thanks the sister for the information. Then he begins to walk towards the racer who looked like the one ate Oban. Just as turns around the machine he hears something falling on the floor. He turns his head and discover a screwdriver lying at his feet. He kneels down to grasp the tool and at the moment he close his hand around the thing, he feels another hand grip his hand. 'Owh sorry, I just wanted to get my screwdriver and…'


	4. Oops

Chapter 4 – Oops

'Aikka!', Eva shouts startled. 'I ehm… didn't expect you here.' The Nourasian king smiles when he sees he still can make her blush. 'I was finished and I thought that it was time to look up my good friend.' In total silence the they are watching each other, not knowing what to say. Then suddenly Eva hits her head. 'What a fool am I! You're king now! Do you like it?', is her question. The smile disappears from Aikka face as suden as it had come. 'It's very hard actually. Being a king is a lot of hard work and most of the time paperwork. Next to that my mother is insisting that I should marry soon and if that's not enough it seems that the Crogs are preparing for a attack', he explains. The woman in front of him looks thoughtful before she says: 'That's an interesting move of them. Last news said they were at the far end of the galaxy making other people life's miserable.' Then she is looking him straight in his eyes. 'And the Avatar hasn't shown himself yet?', Eva ask. He shakes his head. 'We haven't seen or heard from him.' Again the Earth pilot falls silent. She mutters something before she says it out loud. 'This is nothing for Jordan… He hates the Crogs just as much as we all do. What has gotten into him?.' Aikka doubts. _Shall he tell her?_ He decides that he just have to tell her. He owes at least that much to her. 'Eva… The Crogships that has been spotted above Nourasia show a mark. The Avatars mark.', he whispers afraid that she would collapse hearing this. But instead of collapsing Eva gets to her feet quick and grasps his hand. 'Then we have to inform dad and the other leaders in our alliance. Something is wrong, I can sense it.' Before she even have the chance to step away from him Aikka prevent her from moving. 'That matter has wait for a 7 days now, it can wait another 7 minutes', he smiles. Eva turns towards the king and notice that she stands remarkable close to him. If Aikka notice anything he hides his underneath his mask of see-me-being-in-control-of-my-emotions. 'How is your life going my friend?', asks the man before her. She bites her lip while thinking how to explain everything in a way that still would make sense to him. She soon realises that she can't and begin to tell the story. How she went back to school again. How irritating the teachers were and how their internet network always seemed to be down when she needed it the most. She told him about the few subject were they actually had to work for real. Like repairing engines and stuff. She buried him under dozen of names and descriptions he didn't understood and talked eventually at such high speed that even a star-racer would never be able to keep up with. 'and so we had to…', Eva's story is cut when Aikka desperately throws his hands in the air. 'I get it! I get it! You had a very interesting 6 years, with a lot of technical business and hating your teachers', he laughs because of her asking expression. 'I wasn't even close to finish', she murmurs grumpy. Still grinning he lifts her face with his fingertips until she is looking him straight in the eyes. 'I actually hoped that somewhere is your story would surface that you missed your good friend.' Playfully Eva begins to look around through the hangar. 'I have not the slightest idea about whom you're talking my king', she says in formal way. When suddenly her friend turns around and is also looking around in his search for his 'good friend' she bursts into laughter.

'I will get you back for that one', Aikka swears, while he is watching Eva leaning against her racer still laughing. 'That would be impossible my dear friend', she giggles. The Nourasian puts his hands in his sides and tries to look like an angry formal person. This failing attempt to get his friend to listen makes her only laugh harder. 'Whahaha! Now you look like Mr. Wickedo from school!' Aikka raises an eyebrow in confusion. 'Teachers have a lot of power back at Nourasian', he says. Eva smiles with a sparkle in her eyes. 'Well that's different here on Earth. For example, Mr. Wickedo had absolutely no control over his pupils', she grins. 'Well, let us not drift from our true purpose here then', Aikka recovers himself. Now it is Eva's turn to look very confused. 'Did we have a purpose here then?', she asks. With an evil grin from ear to ear the king looks at the young woman in front of her. _Just wait Eva, I'll get you back big time here!_ 'I was preparing myself to embarrass you this time.' Suddenly on her guard the Earth pilot starts to look around. She can't jump backwards because of the Arrow. Turning left isn't an option as well, unless she wants to up between large piles of crates. So the only way out was diving to her right. Just as she wants to take her chances with a dive she feels herself being blocked by the body of the king. 'I didn't thinks so _friend_', he hisses in her ear. Still trying to get away and at the same get her dignity Eva begins to struggle. Which has absolutely no effect concerning the fact that Aikka was a bigger and stronger. 'I can't see why this has to embarrass me _king_', she is trying to save herself. 'I just have to this and…', the Nourasian speaks, while he turns her face toward that of himself. At that moment Eva discovers that there is just an inch empty space between their lips. Immediately her cheeks begins to burn and she is turning red as a tomato. She tries to say something clever, but all she can't more out of her as: 'I…I…ehm…' With a laugh of victory Aikka pushes her backwards against the racer, leaving her no choice but to watch at him. Only getting blushing more and more the young woman tries to do anything, but the king won't move an bit. Then suddenly she stops struggling and she just stands still. A little bit surprised the man lighten his grip on her and continue to stare at her. 'Why did you stop?', he asks. 'Because I just remember a way to make you blush as sunset as well', she grins. 'Actually I found a few different ways to do that, but seen the fact that I'm standing here stuck between my racer and your body you leave me but one choice.' Before Aikka has any idea of what happened he felt her lips on his. Just short but enough to totally confuse him. Perplex he is staring at the woman in front of and knows he's getting red. The silence between them just lingered for a few seconds but that was sufficiently to make his thoughts wander off. _Here she stands. Not the girl anymore I met so long ago. She changed into a woman, though she still can act as the Molly. Gosh, she's beautiful and…_ Still thinking about her body he bows towards her and kisses her lips. Afraid she would rejected him be backed away, but was stopped as Eva clamps her arms around his neck. Time is standing still when the two young lovers binge in each others embracement. His hands stroke her hair and neck, her hands leave bloody saws on his arms and shoulders. They're completely lost in the other when they hear suddenly three different voices are shouting 'Eva!' and one 'King Aikka!


	5. Jordan's change of hearts

Chapter 5 – Jordan's change of heart

Let us examine this dire moment of embarrassment…

_Eva and Aikka are standing wrapped in each other arms and they're kissing with the passion and lust of two people totally in love. Don Wei, Rick Thunderbolt, Koji and Stan are walking through the north hangar door while at the same time Canaan is walking inside through the south hangar door. The two groups meet each other in the middle of the hangar at one line as the Lightning Arrow. There they all see the king and Eva kissing each other and completely lost in one another. The two don't notice the five man standing just a few steps away looking with disgust(Canaan), disapproval(Don), a smile(Rick) and 4 big eyes(Stan&Koji). Only shouting their names seem to help bring them back to reality._

'Ehm hello boys', mutters Eva in the arms of Aikka when they turn around and see five man watching them. 'I think we're in big trouble', she whispers in the ear of the king. He only nods and stays silent. 'King Aikka! You come here with me now! You owe me an explanation young man!', shouts Canaan wrathful. Full of shame the man breaks his hug with the Earth team pilot. But just before he disappears behind the hangar door he turns to Eva and winks at her with a smile. _Nobody can spoil my day anymore _his grin seems to say. Now that only Eva is left with her father and friends Rick burst out in laughter. Shocked Don looks at his ex-pilot and he can't help to smile faintly seeing his friend having so much fun. 'This is great!', Rick laughs. 'You should have seen you're faces when you two finally noticed that we were here!.' With a red face Eva looks at her feet. 'How long were you guys standing here?', she manage to ask. 'Long enough to see that the two of you were enjoying yourselves', Rick is grinning. 'So, shall we go home dad?', she tries to change subject. But it isn't doing any good at all. Don Wei looks at his daughter for quit some time before he nods. 'Yes let's go. We need to have a serious talk Eva.'

It's finally evening and Eva is sitting on the roof just outside her bedroom window. It seemed to take centuries before her dad was finished with his falling-in-love-with-an-alien-king-is-ridiculous-and-unthinkeble-speech. She was upset during his outburst and tried so said many things, but he didn't listen. Yes, he had seen things happen on Alwas and Oban. Yes, he had noticed that the two of them were good friends. Yes, he saw how Eva liked him and raced against him without weapons. Yes, he was against it even back then. _And no, you didn't saw that was your daughter during all those time_ Eva thought. Now the emotions are cooled down and she has withdraw herself to the roof. Now she is lying there looking at the stars and the moon. Her thoughts are wandering off and she thinks back at those good old times with her father and mother. How she watched her coming out of her star-racer, opening her arms and smiles that everlasting smile. How they ate ice-cream in the park and fun together… She shivers, it's getting cold outside. Still, she refuses to go inside and face her father again. To forget the cold she begins to sing a song her mother always sang for her and slowly she begins to doze into sleep.

Eva opens her eyes. _Where is she? What is she doing in a bed? Where are the stars and the moon?_ When she is fully awake she recognize her own bedroom. Her cloths are lying on her chair in the corner of the room and the window is closed. Still tired she grasps some new cloths from here wardrobe and starts dressing. Downstairs she discovers that nobody is there, nobody in the kitchen, nobody in the living room. _Where the hell is dad?!_ Soon her eyes falls on a little note with a text writing on it:

Dear Eva,

I'm at work. Money is on the table, fetch yourself some food.

I'll see tonight.

Dad

_Just great!_ Her dad leaves her all alone and it is Saturday! They are supposed to go to the park and eat an ice-cream or something like that. This will be a very boring Saturday, again. She eats a sandwich and decides that it's lovely weather to go to one of the parks nearby. With just her music player as company she starts walking towards one of the big parks in the city.

_What's that sound she is hearing?_ Quick she walks through some bushes in the direction of the weird buzzing noise. Just as walks past some very big trees she sees the animal making the noise. 'G'dar!', yells Eva shocked as she runs down the hill towards the huge beetle. He is lying on his back and tries to get up again. With his wings buzzing he tries to lift himself in the air so that he could turn. Unfortunately every effort ends up as a failure. Eva tries to get near the blue beetle, but G'dar is scared and doesn't recognize the woman. Finally the animal is calming down a bit, because of exhaustion, and she runs toward him. 'It's going to be okay big friend', she mutters friendly at the beetle. After a screeching answer she tries to push him on his side. Nothing happens. She tries again. And still no movement. Angry she is looking at her surrounding. Big trees at the edge of the open space. Big, strong branches hanging over the grass. _Rope!_ As quickly as possible she begins her search for rope. A big strong piece of rope should do the trick. After a little while of thinking she remembers a store not far from here. 'Be patient G'dar. I'll be back in a minute!', she begins to run.

'G'dar!', with a shout of relief Aikka is running towards a open field nearby their house. 'I was so worried about your safety!' As soon as the beetle starts landing he sees Eva on his back. He starts to run faster and he meets them at the same moment the animal puts his paws to the ground. 'Eva, what are you doing with my beetle?', he gasps. While he is helping the young woman of the back of G'dar, she explains what happened and how she found him. She is cut of in the middle of her story because Aikka is hugging her tightly. 'Thank you very much! You saved his life by putting him on his legs again. Beetles can't stay on their back for a long time before chocking', the man tells. 'So I actually saved your partners live here?', Eva repeats. 'Now you have to say: I'll will to anything to reward you. And then I have to look quit concentrating…', Again the Earthling is cut off by the king. 'And have you thought of a reward yet?', he smiles at her. With dreamy eyes she is staring at him. Leaning backwards again the beetle she grins. 'Deja vú?', she whispers. Frowning Aikka looks at her. 'What does that mean?' Again she is grinning: 'It means that you're reliving a certain moment.' The Nourasian king looks at the G'dar and the way Eva is standing blocked again, then he smiles and put his arms around her. 'I think I can get used to his', he laughs soft. But before they could anything serious things happened. Things, that's the only way how Eva could describe them afterwards. Again there are five men running at them, but this time they are shouting warnings. Confused the both of them are looking at each other. At the same moment loud sound of blasts are coming from everywhere. People running around screaming for cover and total fear. 'We're under attack', Don is yelling at the Eva. 'It's the Crogs!' Just after he said that ships where appearing out of the clouds from everywhere. _That's impossible! It is the mark of the Avatar! But, Jordan?_ Dozen of question are skipping through the woman's mind and she can't think of which one will be the first to be dealt with. Then suddenly she throws her head in her neck shouts: 'Jordan! What the hell is going on!' Full of surprise she jumped sideways when the Avatar appears beside her. He looks at her with this weird look. Eyes cold and hard. The golden light replaced by dark red fire. With a quick move Jordan grips Eva's wrist en pulls her toward him. 'Jordan let go! You're the Avatar. Protector of all!', she yells at him. She tries to get away from him, but he is too strong for her. Suddenly he looks at her as if she is actually there and a horrible grin is shown. 'Six long years I have cared for the universe. Six long years I have worked for others. Six long years I have longed for you Eva. And now you'll be finally mine', the Avatar laughs. And with one last look at the men around him disappears. Taking Eva with him…


	6. An angry Rush? Trouble!

Chapter 6 – An angry Rush? Trouble!

As soon as the attack began, things return to normal again. Well normal… 'He took my Earth princess!', Aikka yells in uppermost confusion and awakening anger. With a sight of total defeat he drops himself on his knees. _She is gone… How is that possible? I thought Jordan loved her, why is he threatening her like that?_ The man looks up when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Surprise cross his face when he sees that it is Don Wei who standing next to him. 'Even though I don't approve what the two of you are doing, I need to tell you that you couldn't do anything here to stop him', he explains. The 6 man are quit for some time, while everybody around them are starting to repair the damage. Finally it's Stan who breaks the silence by saying: 'I thought the Avatar was surrounded by golden light and not red flames?' This question brings everybody back to Earth again and they are looking at each other. 'Maybe when an Avatar goes bad, he looses his light?', Koji suggest. Again a confused silence descent upon the man, while there are a searching some form of explanation. 'It's something I was told by my grandfather a very long time ago', Canaan starts speaking. 'It was in the time Canaletto was still an good and serving Avatar. One day everything changed drastic when the Avatar threw away his duties and starting using his powers for his own behalf. That was also the moment the golden light disappeared and the red and black thunder and flames appeared.' Again a heavy silence, but this time it was just a short silence. 'But why the hell did capture Eva and what is the rea…', Don Wei is cut brutally when they hear a devastating roar coming from of the hangars and homes of their guests.

'He took my little Earthling girl!', Rush is bellowing, while effectively destroying the garden furniture. He is surrounded by safety guards and curious racetrack personnel. 'Stop! Don't hurt him!', Ning and Skun are also running towards the orange haired giant. In the meantime the alien is busy to annihilate a stone goblin with a rake in his hand. 'Rush, don't be a little, angry child! Jordan didn't do anything to her. He only crushed her wrist', Skun is yelling at the him. 'Crushing her wrist?!', this information only makes him frenzied and he is now trying to break down the little fountain dolphin. 'You forgot to add 'accidentally almost' between the words 'crushed' and 'her' dear sister', Ning clarifies. 'Well, at least the Crogs are gone now, Rush!', Skun attempt to calm down him. 'Give me all of them! And I'll crush them with my bare hands!', then the hair of the big man is changing. His normal orange colour is getting darker and is becoming purple! 'Is this gonna be a problem boys?', Skun asks the man around her. Nobody knows the answer until they all feel somebody politely penetrating their minds. _I would seriously duck to ground if I were you _Spirits thoughts are sounding. Without a single question everybody in the giants neighborhood is ducking for the safety of the ground. Just a few seconds after that a great axe is chopping through the skies. 'Come on you pathetic son of a bitches! Take someone of your in length!', Rush is totally out of control and everything on hip height is efficacious being chopped to little pieces. _Now, all of you start crawling backwards to those stone walls _the next order of the black alien sounds. Again they all do what has been told, though some people are having difficulties with listening and trusting the creature. When Don Wei doesn't move the first few seconds, he is being gripped at his ankle by Rick. 'Come on Don. Questions can be asked later', he whispers, while forcing the manager backwards. Still Rush is going crazy with his xxxxl sized axe, but something around him is happening. 'What the heck…?', Rick is starting to say. But before he can finish his question the thought of Spirit is there again. _All run toward the stone wall and climb high on top of it._ Koji almost don't makes it on time to the stone wall, but he is getting unexpected help when Canaan is lifting him of the ground and makes a jump on the wall. 'Why the hell did we have to do this?', Ning is complaining while she looks at Spirit who also appears on the wall. _Just wait and see. Rush's race is a very interesting one. Always positive and very difficult to get them angry. But when that trigger is finally set of they work till some kind of climax movement. The strange thing of this movement is that it's the only action of pure magic that race can perform. But believe me, when it's time you don't want to be near him. _'But why do we have to be off the ground?', the complaining continues. Again everybody is witnessing the mental connection of the black alien. _Every one of their kind has his or her special climax movement. I made a short connection with Rush before his magic took over and so I was able to see what his one is. _

Not knowing how to react now Ning is staring at the giant going completely mad. The others follow her example and now they're all staring at the wreckage Rush is causing. 'I hope the poor man doesn't have to pay for everything he is breaking now', Stan whispers at Koji and Rick. They are grinning at each other before facing at the mess again. 'We just say that the Crogs did that too', Rick is grinning. 'What? Why on earth would a Crog want to kill a stone goblin with a rake in his hand? And for that matter, why an fountain in the form of a dolphin?', Koji is saying. This time they just have to laugh and the result is getting weird of the others.

_Everybody hold on here we go_ Spirit announce. The next moment they all see a weird glowing appear around Rush's feet, hands and the blade of the axe. 'I couldn't protect my friend', he is muttering. Then he stands straight up and throws his head in his neck. 'I COULDN'T PROTECT MY FRIEND', he is crying out loud with every breath inside of him. Immediately after that he makes a high jump into the air and is raising his axe. The glowing around his feet, hands and axe are changing into a bright purple light. At the moment he hits the ground with his feet he is driving his axe deep into the ground. The effect of those two actions are causing an huge earthquake spreading in big circles from Rush. Everything the blast wave is touching crumbles and the earthquake has a magnitude of at least 8.0. The stone wall however keeps standing and when finally the purple colour is turning back orange again they dare to come of.

'What the hell was that Rush?!', Don Wei is shouting at the huge giant, who is now fully aware of the devastation he caused. But instead of becoming ashamed, angry of sad he begins to laugh: 'Whaha! I guess I lost control over myself.'


	7. Painfull moments

Chapter 7 – Painful moments

'Ouch, that hurts', mutters Eva painful. When her sight is adjusted to the darkness around her, she takes a while to look around. _This is definitely one of the flying temples of Oban. So that would mean I'm back again. _With difficulty she gets to her feet and she stumbles to the nearest window. Well what she remembered of Oban wasn't correct anymore. All the green grass, flowers, trees and ponds are gone. The planet now look likes one big fire ball. Even when the planet was turned into a dessert, during the few hours Canaletto ruled, it wasn't as bad as this. _What in on earth happened here_? 'Do you like it?', from the shadow appears Jordan. _No, not Jordan. This is an Avatar gone wrong_ flashes threw her mind. Before she even could get her thoughts back to the man before her, she feels a sharp pain in her face. The Avatar had slapped her! ' Don't you think I don't know, my love. Just like you're irritating, Nourasian friend I too can read minds', he hisses at her. With a the strength Eva has in her, she straighten herself and is in her eyes settles the look of pure disgust. 'You're not the friend that I left on Oban six years ago!', she is yelling at him. 'This is not the boy I saw as my friend and partner. And you were never my lover!' Jordan eyes turn colder and the flames around him are growing wider. 'You'll pay for this! I love you more that princey could ever do! Just wait…', and with the slamming of the door he is gone again. Exhausted and in pain Eva is standing in the dark and empty room. _But why is it empty?_ She thinks as she goes through her knees and sits on the ground.

Two days has passed and still the Avatar hasn't shown himself again. Bored and stubborn Eva walks to the door. The last two days she only sat in the room thinking about what happened. Her memories about Aikka in the hangar are keeping her strong. _I must see him again. I must be in his arms again. I must be…_She is amazed when the doorknob turns like normal doorknobs do and the door swings open. _If I only had know that… _She begin to walks through the empty corridors. Everything has changed so much since she was her last. Even in the inside of the temple you can see the red flames raising from the planets surface. She still can't believe that Jordan did that. Her thoughts wonder to the mysterious giant beasts she met on Oban six years ago. Their manes turning yellow and their singing. All dead now. Tears start running down her cheeks and even with al those flames down there she is feeling cold as ice. Then her stomach begins to rumble and she realizes that she hasn't eaten in 3 days.

Hungry she begins to search for food. But every room is just as empty as the one she left. Nowhere she can find something that even look likes food. Then suddenly after coming passed her room again, (she was walking in circles all the time), her eyes spot a portal inside one of the rooms. 'Hmm, that wasn't there before', she mutters as she start walking toward it. She had an idea where the portal would taken her. She had been there before when Satis was still the Avatar. But hungry and grumpy she decides that she has to take her chances and she jumps through the portal.

She finds herself looking at a table loaded with food and wine. Hungry she want to attack the food but is hold back by the voice of Jordan. 'I thought you would come after you were getting hungry.' He picks up a glass of wine. 'Thirsty?', he smiles his ice-cold smile. 'Or are you rather hungry?', pointing at an plate full with some kind of crispy chicken legs. Suspicious Eva is watching the food and wine. _It's probably poisoned!_ 'It's really not poisoned my love', the Avatar is reading her mind. 'I just want you to eat and after that we will have a good long talk about what happened to us and why I'm acting like this.' When Eva is ever looking back at this moment she will tell you was naïve that night, but she took something to eat…

'Let go of me!', the young woman is yelling. 'You have no right to this to me!' But Jordan isn't listening to her. He had thrown here over his shoulder and now he is walking through some corridors towards a room where lights are burning. When Eva is carried in her blood freezes. The room appears to be the Avatars bedroom. On the floor lies red carpet, of the fluffy kind, red drapes are hanging in front of the windows and at the right side of the room stands a big king-sized bed. Totally panicking now, the Earthling start to kick. But Jordan has always been strong so she stands no chance. With a cruel movement he throws her onto the bed and is pinning her arms and legs. 'I'll not let go. Not again. This time I'll have you', he whispers evil. Eva notice how she is beginning to drift of. She can't speak anymore and her arms and legs are feeling heavy. _You seduced me, you bastard _flashed through her mind. She shivers when the man on top of her starts kissing her in her neck. _It's so soft… this can't be Jordan…_ She almost stops fighting, but when he puts forcefully his lips on hers she remember her kiss with Aikka. She tries to fight back, but her body won't respond at the movement her mind are thinking. The only thing she can do is cry: 'Stop it! You have no right, you foul bastard.'

Eva wants nothing more to step out of her body at the point where the Avatar pulls her cloths away. His hands on her breasts, hips, belly, everything hurts so much. His nails are leaving bloody stripes behind. But the real pain comes at the moment where Jordan slips his finger inside of here. Well slide… Eva mourns of pain and she the only thing she can hope for is that this is a very bad dream. The pain retreats a little bit, when the man is pulling is finger back. But if she thinks that it's over she is extremely wrong. With hunger in his eyes her former friend is tossing his cloths away and pushes her legs apart. 'I'm sorry my love, but this may hurt', he whispers in her ear. Eva shouts when he is entering her. She feels her blood flow on the blankets. Tears run down her cheeks and she want to do everything to just die at that moment. The pain increases with every push of the man on top of her and she is close to unconsciousness. _Daddy, Rick, Aikka, friend… where are you guys when I really need you?_ She thinks just before she slides away in that peaceful blackness.


	8. Back on Earth

Chapter 8 – Back on Earth

It's night on Earth and Don Wei is staring at the stars and moon. 'He has taken my daughter. Our former gunner boy and team member took my little girl', he is muttering. He doesn't hear that somebody is walking towards him. 'If you're going to stand here all night, you'll be sick tomorrow', it's Rick that is speaking to him. Slowly Don is turning his head to face the man. 'I never suspected such a move from Jordan', he whispers. Rick lays a hand on the shoulder of the lost father. 'Nobody thought that such an action coming from Jordan was possible. Still he did it and he isn't our Jordan anymore', Rick's saying. A silence falls between the two old friends and finally Don can relax or a few moments.

A few moments indeed, because they're being disturb by a loud scream coming from the house of the Nourasian. Curious and anxiously the two men approach one of the windows of the small house. They see Canaan entering the room and in the corner on a small bed is Aikka sitting straight up. His body is covered with sweat and his eyes are big of shock and horror. 'What happened my king?', Canaan is asking. The boys in bed is shaking his head in unbelief and he must do all he can from stop shaking. 'I…I can't believe he did it', he's muttering. 'What Aikka? What are you talking about?' His fencing master is looking worried. 'Jordan took her to back to Oban', Aikka is whispering. 'And he did something horrible to her.'

'Whát did that foolish boy to my daughter?', Don yells suddenly, while he tries to climb through the small round window. Again totally shocked Canaan is gazing, but this time in the direction of the race manager. 'Sir, what are you doing here?', he mutters. The manager finally got through the little window and is now walking towards the Nourasian king. 'He did something horrible to my daughter?', he is asking. 'What? Come on, say it out loud young king.' When Aikka only stares down at his hands, his ears are hanging guilty downwards, Don raises his hand to smack the man. Just at the moment his hand would meet with the cheek of the king, it's being grasped. 'You don't want to this friend', Rick is whispering in his ear. Totally surprised Eva's father is looking at the man next to him. 'How the hell did you came so quick inside the bedroom? You didn't follow me through the window', Don asks. 'Maybe because the door is just next to window?', grins Rick.

'Jordan raped Eva', Don Wei is stirring his coffee, while Rick is making bacon with eggs. 'I still can't believe that Aikka wanted to keep that secret from us.' Rick puts a plate before the sobbing man and takes a seat in front of him. 'That boy loves her, I believe he only wanted to keep it a secret to prevent hurting us', he says. With a yank of his head Don is looking at the man at the other side of the table. 'Are you actually defending the Nourasian king and his methods?', he hisses. Rick laughs and nods: 'To tell you the truth… yes I' am. I saw from the beginning how those two were looking at each other. They're good friends, but isn't it nice for them if they can be more then that?' Still shocked the manager is looking at Rick. 'You enjoyed seeing them like that in the hangar didn't you?' Still grinning the young, black haired man affirms.

It's evening again. Don had a busy day on the racetrack. Next to that they had contacted several friends in the hope of getting a spaceship now that they know where to go. Rush, the Inna sisters, Spirit and of course the Nourasians agreed to coming immediately when he told his plan. The most weird moment that day was when Aikka suddenly appeared in his office. They had talked about what happened the day before, what happened on Oban and so much more. But the conversation had take a more personal turn when they talked about Eva's point of view about the Great Race. Her feelings towards her father and her gunner boy. At least they talked about the relationship between her and the king. _He was so open, so fair about his feelings for her. Just like Maya once. He said he would die trying t save her, if necessary. _With a sight of relief the race manager lies down in bed. Tomorrow another day, another attempt in finding a spaceship…


	9. Time to leave

Chapter 9 – Time to leave

It's been a week since that painful night with Jordan. Eva is lying exhausted on the ground in his room. Every night he came again and there was no way of escaping for her. At least not if she wanted to stay around to tell the tale. Her entire body is aching and she didn't know that there were so many muscles which can hurt so much. Her former gunner boy wasn't her good friend anymore. She has witnessed him torturing creatures throughout the galaxy just for fun. Letting entire races getting wiped out because of the Crogs. With every day that passed she became surer about the fact that she had to kill him when the time was there.

Now it is night again and she is standing on the edge of the flying temple. Staring in the distance fire beneath her. _How far would be down? Will I be dead long before I reach the surface?_ Crazy thoughts are penetrating her mind and how longer she stands there, the more she wants to dive in the empty sky. _How in earths name could she survive one more there with that evil man?_

'Eva?', Jordan's voice is calling through the corridors. 'Where are you my love?' With eyes big of fear the young woman is looking around her. _Have to go, I have to leave this place!_ She knows for sure that he is coming to take her down to his bedroom again. In there would be the same struggle as the others nights and the ending would also be the same. He sleeping with the satisfaction of a lion and she lying broken and naked next to him. No, she will never go back in that room again.

'Are you here sweetheart?', Jordan is appearing on the stone platform, where just a minute before the Earthling stood. He stands still and is looking around, feeling her presence nearby. But where is she? There are no hiding places outside, so it shouldn't be this difficult. He shakes his head and reassure himself that he was mistaken when he thought she was out here. She is probably somewhere inside running from what is going to happened in his bedroom, again. He begins to laugh with joy when he is thinking of those night. Of course he wants that his love enjoys those moments of love, but even she doesn't likes it he does. When he starts thinking of her body underneath his he is being to shake of lust and agitation. He needs to find her! He wants her now! He would do anything for her body!

With a sight of relief Eva hears the footsteps of Jordan fading. The only problem now is getting back up again. In her rush of getting away from him she did the unimaginable, she jumped down from the platform. Now she is hanging a few feet below the edge, clamping on a big piece of rock with good hold on points. She looks up and is spotting a few other points which she can hold on to. Slowly she starts climbing and with every inch it's getting more difficult. The heat from below her is unbearable and she feels like a fried chicken, but still she is getting further up. Just at the moment when she grasps the edge of the platform, a shadow falls upon her. She faces up and is looking in the furious face of the Avatar. Never she has felt so scared in her entire life. 'What the hell do you think you're doing miss?', he is shouting at her. He grips her wrist and tries to pull her up. His eyes full of hunger slides over her body. It's like he is taking her cloths of on this moment. When Eva finally has the guts to look down she is shocked to see that he is actually doing that! She feels parts of her skin burning and crumble and the pain is too intense.

Then she has enough of it. This whole drama and musical kind of thing is over for her. She bends forward and bites with all the strength she has in his hands and he is releasing her. 'What are you doing Eva?', he is asking, his eyes suddenly filled with fear. In total peace she is looking in his face. 'It's time that I leave this place, Farewell Jordan', and she lets go.


	10. Catching a flight

Chapter 10 – Catching a flight

Heat, everywhere around her is unbearable heat. She heard Jordan shouting curses after her but that is so far away. Her skin begins to crumble and red spots are appearing on her skin. Eva feels like a little fluffy doll, which is on her way to certain destruction. The wind blows passed her skin with such a great force that she is now looking at the planets surface. _What on earth am I doing? I think it's too late now to say that I don't want this… _crosses her thoughts. The red globe of lava is coming closer each second and now she can understand how a barbeque animal should feel while becoming crispy and juicy.

Eva jumped down the Avatars temple and is now falling down with the speed of the Arrow 3 once did on the same planet. Only now there won't be any ancient beasts down on the surface to resurrect her. Jordan made sure of that, when he was destroying Oban. Though the fires beneath the young woman are roaring with sharp and loud blasts, the space surrounding Eva is perfectly still. She could she certain memories flashing before eyes. Her mother racing, Maya stretching her arms out for the young girl, her racer exploding, Don Wei as race manager, Don Wei as father, Aikka as friend, enemy and so much more and Jordan… as real friend. Then she is suddenly snapped from her thoughts and she is looks around with the eager wish of a dying person. _Owh yeah, I'm an dying person at this moment… _She can swear that she... Could it really be? Isn't she just dreaming? And then out of some clouds of sulphur a familiar sound appears. Eva closes her eyes because of the toxins coming in her face and she begins coughing. Just at the moment she thinks she just image it all, she feels two strong arms around her chest. She screams, so much pain that movement costs and she falls into unconsciousness.

Eva tries to move, but she can't. Her whole body seems to be on fire and even lying still is a torture. It's too much to open her eyes, so she is trying to listen for familiar voices around her… nothing. She is beginning to get afraid. When she was with Jordan she knew what to expect. She knew when it was time to run and hide and where. At least she could she at those moments. _What's happening to me?!_ She is shouting in the silence of her mind. She is lost entirely… but maybe she is not. Somewhere in her direct surrounding she is feeling the present of a very strong mental person. Well, person…. _Spirit?!_', she ask in her mentally.

'_So you're awake already sweet girl?', he asks. _

'_No, I don't think so. I can't open my eyes of move my body', she is explaining._

'_Aikka grasped you from the air not very long ago, so that's logic.' _

'_What do mean? How did you guys get here? Who is here?'_

'_I'm here, the Nourasians are here, you're father and friends are here, Rush is here, Ning an Skun are here and some weird man we don't know.'_

'_That sounds interesting.'_

'_Why don't you rest young earthling?' _

'_My whole body is hurting, can't move or even breathe.' _

'_Here let me help you…'_

A few moments later Eva feels a peaceful feeling running through here mind and eventually her body. Finally she falls into a deep sleep and she doesn't dream.

'What?', with a painful move Eva is shifting her head a bit. 'Who is there?'. It's dark in the room and she doesn't see much. Then she feels a soft hand on hers, the only piece of skin that isn't burned. When her eyes are used to her dark surroundings she sees the man kneeling next to her. His blue eyes are looking deep in hers and a faint smile is curving around his lips. 'Aikka? What are you doing here?', Eva is whispering. His voice is very soft when he finally speaks. 'I can't understand that you actually let go on Oban', he says. The young woman in front of him is looking at her burned body. 'I had enough of it Aikka. He raped me every day, let me witness the most terrible things and he hurts me all the time', she cries in silence.

They are both quit for some time. Both in their own thoughts. Just at the moment the Nourasian king is opening his mouth to speak again, Eva begins to talk. 'Let us not talk about me anymore. What about you guys? What happened?' Aikka grins and begins to tell what happened on Earth. They both laugh out loud when he is telling exactly occur to Rush just after she disappeared. When they are a bit calm again the woman is grasping his hand and squeeze in it. 'But how did you guys came here…?', she asks. Aikka is leaning against the bed and is smiling: 'That's also an interesting story…'


	11. Flashback Earth

Chapter 11 – Flashback Earth

'All I want is a spaceship to bring us to Oban!', Don is shouting desperately around at the interplanetary airport. 'Well, I'm very sorry sir, but there are no ships going even in that direction', the young lady behind the ticket desk explains. The race manager is looking around the large hall. Everybody is looking at him and some are giggling behind their hands. With a deep sight he straighten his back and he turns towards the lady again. 'Are there any private pilots around there?', he is asking with the sweetest voice he can make. With a thoughtful look the ticket seller is looking at her pc. 'Well, it's known to the system that there are three pilots momentarily at the airport…..', the girl is cut off when Don is grapping her hand, squeeze in it and runs away. That action is causing for hilarious reactions from the travellers who are waiting for their trip. They see a worried man running trough the departure hall with in his wake three gasping earthlings, two grinning Inna's, a silent black creature, two shouting Nourasians and a big orange haired giant with an oversized axe who is bumping into everything.

'Hey you!', with a shock an elderly man is banging his head against the shuttle door. 'Who is calling for me?', he asks with a cranky, old voice. He turns around and is looking in the eager face of an man with striped hair like a zebra. 'My name is Don Wei, dear sir and I really need a flight to Oban', the man is telling. The old Crinco thinks about it and looks at all the others behind him. _No way I'll take the lot to Oban. I wouldn't even take them the two feet in the air _his mind shouts at him. 'I'm very sir mister Wei, but my ship isn't capable of carrying that many person and especially not with a giant like that', he explains while pointing at Rush. The orange haired fellow is looking at Crinco with a look that said: _If your head stood higher above the ground I would chop it. _'No offence…', he mutters quickly when he turns around to walk to the other side of the little shuttle. With a sight of relief he hears the group of strange people walking away from his craft, but he hears the giant whisper: 'If we don't get a spaceship soon there is a possible chance that maybe I can get a little bit angry.' This is soon being hushed away by a female voice: 'Don't you dare to get angry boy, otherwise there wouldn't be any spacecraft left around here.'

'Ehm… mister?', Don Wei is trying again with another pilot, who is standing in the back of the airport. He isn't pleased at all that the old, cranky man send them away and he is determent to get a ride from one of the three of the pilots. The only disturbing thing about the denial is that he heard Ning saying to Skun that Rush could get angry again if they didn't find a flight soon. Thinking back at what happened at the racetrack a few days before still scared him to death. _Although, it could be useful when it comes to a blackmail treatment_ shifts through his mind. He is looking at the second pilot before him and can't think of a way to call him. The creature is totally blue with great tentacles hanging from his face. The big black eyes are evaluating the human in front of him. 'Is there something I can do for you, sir?', he is asking with a surprisingly polite voice. 'We're looking for ship that brings us to Oban. It's an very great emergency, you see', Don is explaining… again. But even before he finished his sentence the alien in front of his shaking his head. This causes that all the tentacles (a lot) are swinging from the right side to the left. 'With the Avatar going bad and all the Crogs who reside in that area, there is not even a slight chance that my ship can get through it', he says, but seeing the sad looks on the faces in front of him he is continuing. 'But I can get all of you to Allaria. That's an very well known planet just four days from Oban. At that planet you'll be able to find somebody crazy enough to drop you there. 'Thanks a lot mister, but I'll check first the other pilot as well', Don says and they walk away.

'We need a pilot that can bring us to Oban, can you do that yes or no?', Don is now yelling at the last pilot. It's a little grey alien with big green eyes. 'I'm sorry but the Frudo's don't give rides to lesser creatures', it says. This is the last bit for the poor orange haired giant. 'LESSER CREATURES?!', he's shouting in upper frustration. 'I WILL SHOW YOU A LESSER CREATURE!' In total horror the groups of companions watches the change of colour in his hair. 'YOU WILL US A RIDE OR…', a purple Rush is saying. Around his feet, hands and axe blade is a glowing visible. All this time the little grey alien is looking at the man from Byrus with quit some interest. 'It's better if you don't continue like that, you can get yourself and others in trouble', he's explaining. But Rush isn't paying any attention to him, while he continues to gather power. Just at the moment when he is fully charged and ready to make his jump Rick is jumping in the front of the big guy. 'Easy big fellow!', he shouts to get his full concentration. 'We'll just get the flight to Allaria and we'll go from there!' Receiving that information works a true miracle. The purple glow disappears at once and Rush calms down. 'Owh, then it's ok', he is laughing while he is walking over to the spacecraft of the blue tentacle man. 'Well come on then mates! He isn't going to wait forever!'


	12. Flashback Allaria

Chapter 12 – Flashback Allaria

'We will arrive at Allaria in one day', the blue tentacle alien Saku tells his weird group of guests. The group behind him is sighting in relief, while they try not to look at the one next to him. 'That is about time', complains Ning. 'That stupid bug has an entire room for itself.' When Canaan hears this he turns towards the Inna. 'G'dar is one of our warrior mounts and they are very well trained and to valuable to risk hurting.' The Inna begins to laugh: 'And what did that beetle do in the Great Race of Oban? He got some scratches there didn't he?'

At the moment the conversation seems to get out of hand Don Wei is stepping in the middle of them. 'Take it easy both of you. Tomorrow we'll be at Allaria and there we'll split up in a few teams to make the search for a pilot easier. So you'll all better can think of a way to get a pilot', he hisses.

Allaria. Finally they're at the planet. Rick immediately understands why this the planet to be in this part of the galaxy. Everywhere you look are bars, clubs, cafes and other establishments for pleasure and entertainment. Don Wei had just parted to group in smaller groups of three and he was stuck with Ning and Rush. 'Let's try it in here', Ning is saying while she walks into a whorehouse. 'I'll wait outside Rick, I'm a bit to big to fit through the door', Rush is taking the easy way of not going in that place at all. With a sight and a some muttering the ex-star racer is pushing his way in after the Inna. Just when he wants to ask Ning how she had thought to ask all the customers for flying, she climbs on the first big table and whistles. 'Hey people listen up!', she is shouting. Faces are turning towards her and when they see the Inna in very few clothes they all get silent. 'I need a ride to the planet Oban! Anyone interesting?' Hearing the name Oban makes the customers turn away again. All, but one. It's one of the whores and she walks toward the table. 'I know a man who might be crazy enough to fly you', she whispers. 'Nobody on this planet has seen him ever before and rumors saying that he might be one of the lost Turtai.' Ning leans close to the young woman. 'And you don't happen to know where I can find that man?', she asks.

'Ning are you sure this is a good idea', the big giant is asking nervously. The three of them are walking in the low regions on the capital city of Allaria. Here there is now glitter and glamour, only shadows and darkness. Ning raises an eyebrow. 'Here we can find the one and only man who might be willing to fly us perhaps to the wicked planet of Oban', she says. 'But if the two of you are afraid to may turn around and cry at Don Wei.' Immediately Rick and Rush are straightening their backs and start walking like they own this city. At a dirty and foul Inn the three travellers are stopping. 'Flying Saucer', the nameplate says. When they have gathered there strength the walk inside. The Innkeeper looks suspicious at the newcomers, but the sight of the Inna relaxes him a little bit. 'What can I do for you fine men?', he asks. 'We are searching a man that goes by the name Lucide', the Inna tells. The man behind the bar is nodding. 'I have a customer who carries those name. He is staying in the first room at the second floor and he came in just an hour ago.' Before the poor man can say another word Ning is flying up the stairs. With a loud CRACK she kicks in the door and jumps on the totally surprised man. Quick the other two man are coming up from downstairs. What they see in the room of Lucide makes them laugh. The man is lying on the ground with his arms behind his back and on his back is sitting Ning on her knees. 'We need a ride to Oban and yes I said WE. We are with two Nourasians, two Inna's one Byrussian, four humans and one very weird black creature. So can you bring us there yes of no?!', she shouts in his ear. The man underneath her is struggling. 'And what if I say no?', he is gasping. The Inna pushes her knee harder in his neck and hisses: 'Even then I'll make you say yes and believe me, I'm very good in that.'

When they arrive at the interplanetary airport of Allaria they see the others already standing together. Their face says enough and Ning can't help it but to grin a big grin. 'What the hell are you happy about?', Don Wei shouts. 'Again we have failed to get a ride to Oban.' Rick, Rush and Ning are stopping in front of the group. 'Well I think we succeeded then', Rick explains. At the same moment he says that the Inna pulls a man from behind her. 'This here is Lucide and he was happy to help us out and offer us an ride with his perfect spaceship', she is telling. The other companions are so happy with this news that they don't see the large and sharp fingernails in the back of the poor man. ..


	13. Lucide

Chapter 13 – Lucide

Lucide is standing on the bridge of his ship and is looking at the different screens around him. Every one of the screen represents a spyglass in each room of his ship. At this moment he watches at the screen that shows the room of the two Inna females. He is touching the back of his neck. It still hurts where that woman, Ning, had pushed her knees into the soft skin. Apparently they are talking together and he turns up the volume to hear what they are saying…

'I can't believe you actually forced that man into helping us sis', Skun says.

'Well, I had to do something. It was about time that we would make it to Oban. And we saw that if we were even a minute later Eva would have fallen to dead', Ning replies.

'I still think we are lucky that he brought us here, for the same matter he dropped us off on a distant planet.'

'Nah, I don't think so Skun. Back at Allaria I heard the rumour that he may be one of the old lost Race. Those folks were well known of their helpful nature.'

'Have so take a look around on this little spacecraft? You could actually start believing that he belongs to that race seen the technology.'

'Well sister, I will go to bed now, I'm exhausted of bugging Lucide around. Tomorrow another day and we also have to come up with a plan about what to do with the Avatar soon', Ning is yawning.

Lucide groans when he hears the plans of Ning. Tomorrow will be a irritating day again. Curious about his other 'forced-upon-companions' the man is turning his attention towards the other screens. One of the screens is in the large room where the beetle is staying. For a giant, blue bug the creature is amazingly intelligent and even polite. Now G'dar is sleeping deep and he makes a soft screeching sound every time he takes a breath. The poor animal is almost broken when he had to fly through the toxic air around Oban.

The two Earth boys are also fast asleep and so Lucide is skipping to the next screen. It's the room of Don Wei, the father of the young woman, and his ex-racer Rick Thunderbolt. They are clearly arguing about something and quickly he is tuning up the sound…

'….won't approve the king to be alone with my daughter!', Don shouts.

'You shouldn't be so worried my dear friend', the young man tries to calm him down.

'Every moment those two are alone in one room terrible things could happen!'

'And you think kissing is a terrible thing to happen to our little mouse?'

'Kissing?! Kissing?! They could decide to do much more then just kissing!'

'And you think having sex is terrible thing to happen to our little mouse?', Rick is repeating.

'What? Of course I think that's a terrible thing for her to happen. You saw what her old friend Jordan did to her? What if Aikka is just the same? Next to that is the Nourasian king! They can't do that, you know?', Don Wei is in total panic.

Rick is laughing about the hilarious mood his old boss is in at the moment. He looks like a pissed of bee and the buzzing is unbearable.

'Let's say for a moment do two of them are having sex at this very same moment, what…', rick is cut off when the manager jumps a few feet in the air.

'Are they having sex? NOW?!', he sreams.

'I said: LET'S SAY!', Rick yells to be heard by the old man.

Finally Don is calming down and the both of them are sitting down again.

'Why are you against them Don?', Rick is tired of this conversation.

'I think I'm afraid that I'll lose my daughter all over again, Rick, and I don't think I can handle that', Eva's father sights.

When Lucide sees that this little fight is over, he turns towards the last three screens. One of the screens shows the image of the silent, black Spirit. That's an interesting creature the man thinks. He lies now his bed, his white face has retreated in the black fur and the alien is lying perfectly still. You almost think it would be dead. On the second screen he can see Canaan lying on his bed, but with his eyes wide open. He is also very concerned but not about Eva. He is worried about his young pupil and king, Aikka. This brings Lucide to last screen. The screen with the two young lovers.

'Unbelievable that Rush can use magic and cause earthquakes!', Eva is grinning.

'We couldn't believe it ourselves as well. If it wasn't for Spirit we all could be dead now', Aikka says.

'And poor Lucide with Ning… You guys actually had a good time together', mutters the young woman.

The king sees how sad Eva is and he carefully covers her hand with his. Eva can't help to it to back away from his touch. 'I'm sorry it's just my skin…', she comes up with an excuse. But deep in her heart she knows it is not her burned skin that made her back away. Only the thought of getting touched by someone scares her almost to death. Even when hear father kissed her on the cheek she saw the evil and foul grin of her former friend. She felt his lips burning on her cheek and not her loving father. Even now with Aikka se can't manage to see the king. The avatar is all she sees.

'I'm….I'm sorry king Aikka, but I'm really tired and would like to go to bed now', she whispers.

'It's ok my Earth Princess…', Aikka smiles and he walks out of the room.

Now that she is alone Eva starts crying. Why can't she forget the touch of her ex-gunner boy? Why does he has to go through those horrible weeks again?! The doors opens again and she just wants to shout that he has to get away from her when she sees Lucide standing in the doorway.

'Is everything alright with you, my dear child?', he asks.


	14. Lucide's story

Chapter 14 – Lucide's story

'What the fuck is happening?!', Eva is running through the spaceship in the direction of the bridge. She is not the only one she sees, when she reach her destination. It's busy at the helm because Don Wei is yelling in total panick at Lucide, the Nourasians are talking loud to the Inna and Rush is barking against the ones that are left.

They all fall over when the ship is getting hit by another blast from behind. 'We're under attack!', Lucide tells everyone behind him. Silence. 'What?', Don asks. 'We're under attack', the man at the helm repeats calm. 'And why you're staying calm like that?', the voice of Rick sounds. 'Because it doesn't help me when I'm going to jump up and down and yell of fear.'

The day passed quicker then the fellowship had thought in the first place. After being chased by the Crogs, who were send after them by Jordan, they finally managed to get some rest. Unfortunately for them it didn't last long. The interesting about the last part of the hunt was that the Avatar himself had joined the forces of the hostile alien race. Lucide had showed some real flying skills and seemed to fall into the favor of Don Wei. Now they found a place to spend the 'night' and everybody was returning to their cabins.

'Eva!', it's her father calling her. The young woman turns around and looks at him. 'Is there a problem sir?', she asks in a formal way. 'I overheard Ning and Skun talking about yesterday evening and that they saw Lucide coming out of your room. Is there anything wrong my daughter?', he is looking suspiciously at her. Eva nods and tells him that is was nothing and she turns around to disappear in her room. In her room is Aikka sitting on the bed and jumps off it when she comes in. 'Owh Aikka, I didn't…', She is cut off by the king who says: 'Maybe I had to ask first, but just like your father I'm curious about what happened yesterday between you and Lucide.'

Eva sits down on the bed beside the Nourasian and thinks back at last night. After a while of silence she begins to talk. 'He came in to ask if I was alright, now idea how he find out that something was wrong with me, but we talked. And it helped a lot, my king.' Still Aikka isn't satisfied: 'But who is he? Why did he came into the room just after I left? Is he watching us in any way? Speak up Eva!' This is a very wrong move of the Nourasian but he notice too late. 'I believe it is time you should leave my friend', the ice cold voice of the earthling says.

'Where the hell did he get the guts from to be so hostile towards Lucide?!', Eva is muttering while she walks through the ship. She can't sleep so she decided to go for a walk. She ends up before a door in a corridor she doesn't know. Curious she opens it and enters the room. It's definitely the room of their host and she wants to turn around when her eye falls upon an old looking picture. Her hand moves without a command and she gasps the picture. It looks like a family photo of some kind. Its shows two elder men and women. Around them are all children. They all look happy, but still Eva feels some recognition. She takes a closer look without knowing what to search for and then se suddenly sees it. She is shocked, as if hit by lighting. There, just too left of one of the elderly men stands her mother. Though she hasn't got the moon and stripe on her cheek, Eva would recognise her everywhere. 'What?...', then she hears a whooshing sound of a door opening and Lucide walks into his chambers.

'Hello Eva, I saw you were in my room so I thought I owed you an explanation', the man says calmly. 'You saw me into your room?', Eva is asking suspiciously. Lucide grins and comes a stop just in front of the young woman. 'Yes, saw. On the bridge I've a system which allows me to look all around my ship. So I can see if there are any intruders or that there are happening bad things to my guests. It is installed in every room and every hallways and deck.' Eva nods but keeps her mouth shut, so it is up to the host to talk again. 'I saw you finding the picture and that's when I decided it was time to come down.' Still the young woman is front of him is nodding. Then she looks him straight in his eyes and asks: 'You knew my mother?' With a deep sight of maybe sadness and even shame Lucide admits that. 'The two grown-up men you see are brothers. Both with their wives and children. One of them is my father, the other one is your mothers father. So you see, we were cousins which makes you my little niece.' Still shocked the earth girl looks at the man. 'Is that why you after all decided to help us?' Lucide can't help but to laugh. 'No, not first. I was forced by Ning to help your father. It was after we left Alleria that I learned your name and I didn't drop your friends on a distant planet. You see, Maya and I were very good friends and even she choose to stay on Earth and marry I supported her. She wrote me letters of her adventures with racing, but above all about her daughter Eva. One look on you when Aikka brought you on board was enough to settle everything for me.'

After this story a silence falls. It stays silent for a very long time and Lucide just want to say something to break it, when Eva opens her mouth. 'Ning told me you are on of the lost Turtai. Who are the Turtai? Considered I'm one of them as well.' 'The Turtai, that's a long story my child. I'll be tell you the story, I promise, but not now. Come to my room tomorrow after we boarded at the planet Koula. Then we'll be save from the Crogs for a while. We'll do repairs there and pick up some friends of mine. We also will discuss what to with the Avatar, but we need more information before we make a plan.'


	15. Introducing the Laiin

Chapter 15 – Introducing the Laiin

The next morning, while the companions are having breakfast, a voice sounds through a invisible intercom. 'We are passing by one of the zeven moons of Koula. When we turned around this moon you'll have a excellent view of the planet of the Koula people', Lucide is telling. Curious about that 'excellent view' they're all getting up and look through the big windows. 'Owh, it's gorgeous!', Eva is yelling, when a large planet is appearing.

From out of space the planet looks like Earth a lot, only Koula is ten times bigger. A lot of blue covers the surface, but when they turn around the planet they see that it's divided in two parts. One part is all water, the other part is all land. 'The Koula are divided into two different types. They got a water type that looks human, except they looks greenish, have pointed ears. And a big tail that's looks like a big (waaier). The other type is the ground type. They look like humans thus far, but also they have pointed ears, yellow eyes to shield them from the force of the moonlight and they also have a long tail but theirs look like one of a monkey. Owh and the most important things about the Koula: they are all crazy if it comes to danger, their technology is super advanced though you wouldn't say from looking around on the planet and they can be real friends but also real enemies', the voice of Lucide sounds again.

'We will stay here for four days people!', Don Wei is shouting. 'We'll all sleep on board of the ship and at the third day some friends of Lucide are arriving and then it's time to draw plans! You will not get into trouble and you'll respect these creatures!' After this lecture the groups divide itself and everybody disappears. Also Eva tries to sneak away, because of her deal with Lucide but her father sees her first. 'Eva! Some grap your stuff and we will take a look around in this capital city of the Koula.' She has no choice but to listen to her father, but before they leave for a city tour she spots her uncle looking at her. He winks with a huge grin on his face and suddenly she doesn't feel so bad anymore.

What went wrong she never fully understand, but one moment she is walking behind her dad, the next she stands alone looking around. 'Hmm looks like I have to deal with it on myself as usual', she mutters while is turns left. She finds herself walking right into a big market. 'Gullyfish! Fresh Gullyfish!', a voice shouts. Immediately followed by another voice: 'Gronti! Good tilted Gronti!. Eva walks pass different stands with the weirdest kinds of food and other things. She discovers that a Gullyfish is a big yellow fish in the form of bird, but the wings are fins and so on. A Gronti is some kind of vegetable, but it looks so awful that Eva can't image you give it to your worst enemy. 'Dear child!', suddenly she is grasped by her arm and dragged to some stand. 'Let me read your hand dear girl', a woman's voice is sounding. 'No, that's not necessary, ma'am', she tries to get away from the old lady, but her grip is firm. Just before she is dragged out of sight a strong hand picks up the young lady. 'You heard the young lady Grinda, leave her alone you wicked witch', a deep voice is barking. The old lady pulls herself free, takes one more look at Eva and the man behind her and takes of.

'Are you alright Eva?', the man turns her around and she finds herself looking up into big yellow eyes. 'How did you know my name, sire?', she mutters stunned. 'I was send after you by Lucide after your father returned to the ship', the big man bellows. 'I suspect you're one of those friends of my uncle right?', Eva asks. The man's eyes narrows a bit, but he nods. 'You're very honest in what you think and you say immediately what's on your lips. We Koula like that in people. My name is Raoti and I'm a Land Koula.' He takes the young woman, still surprised by what all happened, and they walk back to the air docks. 'Are you alright Eva?!', for a moment the two men looks at each other. Lucide and Don had shouted the question at the same time and things like coincides never exist. Eva tries to ignore that painful moment by walking into the ship with a: 'I'm in my room and leave me alone!'

For the first time since ages her father listens to her and Eva is left alone for more than an hour. Then she gets to her feet and start walking in through the corridors in the direction of Lucide's room. 'Ah, I thought I heard you coming my way', he is sitting with his back to the door and watches through the window at the planet beneath them. He took one of the air docks just above the divides line between the Land and Water realm. 'You want something to drink? Maybe hot tea after what happened?', he asks. Eva thanks him but she wants to hear the story of the lost Turtai. Lucide turns around to face his little niece, takes a deep breath and begins to tell the story:

_The Turtai were a race o_

_f people that were well known about their technology. They concurred already all the diseases that you could find and they were able to extend there lives with hundreds of years. But they were also known for there will for peace and for that matter they never shared their technology. Not even with races that were as advanced as they were. At the end that became their downfall. About 100 years ago a race appeared in this part of the galaxy calling themselves the Laoon. They said they were also peaceful creatures and for thirty years everything went alright between the Laoon and the other races living in that area. But the peace was soon turned into war when their leader died of old age and his younger brother took control over the Laoon. With their own technology on such a high level, he ordered his followers to turn all the other ones genetically into, what they were called later, Laiin. These creatures only could thinks of getting more. It started innocent. Men wanted more women, women wanted more children, but things grew worse. Their lust for more technology drove them towards our race. And they fought. They fought hard to get what they wanted. This was the first time in history the Turtai fought back and entered war. It even seemed they would crush the Laiin, because they were superior in every field. But corruption had find their way into their own circles. Some Turtai had genetically altered into half Laiin and they caused the downfall of one of the greatest races ever exciting._

'But what part played you into this story? Or for that matter my mother?', Eva interrupts him.

_I was born two years before the Laoon came to our part of the galaxy. Your mother was just two years younger than me. We fought in the same war, defending our planet, defending our family, our loved one. It was in that war that Maya's first husband died a horrible dead and we fled with this very same ship to Earth. Well, not specifically Earth, we just ended up there. It took us a long time to recover from the horror we lived in and soon we began to forgot about the terrible things. Nobody on your planet had heard of the Turtai or the Laoon, so we felt save and your mother developed a love for racing. That's when she met your father. She was happy, she could live for eternity on Earth. But I couldn't. My heart longed for my home and technology, so I went back to see what was left. Well not much, my dear Eva. I upgraded my ship and ever since I've been locating other Turtai. From a race of more than 2 billion superior Turtai just two thousand made it away alive. I know now where they all live, we keep contact and do everything about it not to lose that. But we also keep a very low profile because of the Laiin. They're still out there somewhere. Hunting for more and more, never being satisfied. _


	16. Time for action

Chapter 16 – Time for action

Eva is sitting on her bed and stares out of her window. The planet below her gets darker, now the sun is vanishing behind the moons. 'Eva, are you alright?', it's her father entering her room. 'Hmm?', she mutters, while her thoughts are very far away. She still is hearing Lucide's story running through her head. 'Are you alright", Don Wei repeats. A fade smile crosses the young woman's face when she nods.

'Will everybody get themselves to the meeting room on deck 1? Our guests and companions have just arrived', her uncle's voice sounds through the speakers. Eva get onto her feet and opens the door, there she finds herself staring in the blank face of Spirit. A small hand offers her to go first and she is a bit surprised by the small gesture of hospitality. They turn left into a corridor and walk to stairs towards the meeting room at the first deck. Suddenly Eva feels a slight pressure on her left arm and immediately she hears a voice inside her head. '_Shouldn't you tell your father the true identity of Lucide?', _it's the voice of Spirit. '_N…no I don't think it is the r… right time y.. yet', _Eva tries to answer with her mind. The silence between them last for a long time and she fears that he didn't hear her response. '_The longer you two keep this information a secret the more suspicious Don Wei gets over the next weeks. And we need his expertise and skills as a manager to make sure we don't fail. Think of it little Eva. This may be your only chance to tell it as painless and quick as possible',_ he answers her. Then the pressure on her arm is gone again. Spirit is a weird alien and yes, his appearance frightens a lot but he is wise in his own way. You just need to give him a chance to communicate with you.

The door of the meeting room slides open and Eva discovers that all the others are already there. They look al bit annoyed that she is late, again, but a little bow of Aikka and a understanding smile of Lucide make her worriers go away again. 'Sorry I'm late folk', she says while she is taking her place next to her father and Rush. 'Don't you worry little Eva', Rush barks and he slams her gently on her back. 'We all are late once in a while.'

Lucide is the only one of the group who is still standing and soon he has the attention of all the others. 'The last three members of our group has arrived and before we are leaving Koula I want to introduce them to you', he explains. Again the door slides open and reveals three silhouettes. One is definitely a Land Koula, the monkeytail is good visible, the other two aren't very good visible. Then the three of them get into the light of the meeting room and are revealing themselves.

'This is the Land Koula Mortua. He is very skilled in unseen travelling and in technology advanced weapons and fighting skills', Lucide pronounced the most right man. He is dressed in the sandy and rock colours of his homeplanet. His long yellow hair tide back in a incredible ponytail, makes it possible to his big, sharp looking yellow eyes. The grin on his face, makes the serious and dangerous look on his face disappear.

'This here is a very old friend of mine, Que. His speciality is pure magic. He is a little bit weird and can react sometimes unpredictable so keep him as a friend and not foe.' The creature at the most left in dressed in long purple robes. His eyes are deep blue and the look on his face is serene, but behind those eyes you can see a struggle going on. A slightly noticed nod makes clear he agreed with his introduction.

'The last one of my own little companionship is Ving. She loves speed and danger. She can react to enthusiastic, so be careful to not get dragged into trouble because of her. She will always find her way out of it, but the question is of you will.' The woman in the middle brings to fingers to her forehead and ticks as greeting. Her hair is short and black. He eyes are keen and intelligent but also happy and enthusiastic. Her cloths are green and tide. She looks around the room and grins when she sees Eva. 'We should definitely race each other one moment during our time together', she laughs.

'Yes, but you're not going to race somewhere soon so just forget in Ving!', Lucide interrupts the thoughts of the woman. 'Now we're going to get on the move and tomorrow morning we will have a meeting again to make plans. This meeting will take place here and Rick, Don, Canaan, Ning & Skun, Rush and the four of us will discuss the option. The other ones, the mechanics, Eva and Aikka are going to play nicely and try not to eavesdrop', his voice sounds firm. The door slides open a third time and Lucide is waving everybody out. 'And now everybody out and have a good night sleep!'


	17. A plan is made

Chapter 17 – A plan is made

The four 'children', because that's how they feel at the moment, sit around a table in the mess hall. They're looking at each other with blank expressions and try to listen to the raised voices above their heads. 'I can't believe Canaan put me with you', it's Aikka that breaks the silence. 'With ús?', Stan is smirking. 'Who the hell do you think you are to talk about us like that', he hisses. The two young men are watching each other with the cautiousness of two enemies who are determine their plans for attack. Eva just signs and just want to try to make peace between the two when the door slides open.

'We made our plans and first we go to the home planet of the Laiin', it's Lucide who stands in the doorway. The four young people are looking at the man in surprise. 'You want to brings us and your ship in danger because you want to pay a visit to the planet of the race that destroyed yours and many more?', Eva asks in utmost rage and worry. 'What? Do you want to die thát bad?' Her unlce grins at the group in front of like a child with Christmas. 'No, ofcourse I don't want to die and you neither, but I think the Laiin en Jordan are somehow connected. We're going to the planet because an good friend of mine and a secret agent has lived there for the past 10 years and will have important information.' Then the man turns around and leaves the mess hall.

'Aikka… ehm hi', mutters Eva again surprised when she finds the Nourasian king inside her chamber. 'We need to talk Eva', the man in front of her start very serious. The young woman waits for more words to come but instead of that her friend takes a fast step forward and put his arms around her. The first urge is to fight this embrace. It reminds her of Jordan and the pain he caused. She tries to push him away and when that isn't working she tries to step back from his grasp. 'Eva, Lucide told me about your nightmares, about what Jordan did to you and your fear of being touched. But please be not afraid of me, my friend, I will help you overcome this all', he whispers in her ear. Completely stunned the earthling is standing still for a few minutes, just letting him embrace her. Then, slowly the pain and horrors of the last weeks begin to fall of her. Now it's her turn to firmly grip the man with both hands and she begins to cry.

The two of them are standing like that for a very long time, until Eva feels that her knees are getting weak. Exhausted, but satisfied, she sits on the bedside and let Aikka know that he has to sit beside her. 'Thank you, Aikka. This was exactly what I needed. I felt and still feel so humiliated about what I let my former partner do to me. I wish so badly to forget everything and replace those memories with better ones. 'I….I just….', then she stops talking at all and the only thing she does is bending towards the king and press her lips upon his. Aikka put one arm around her waist and gently pulls her body against his own. The other softly brushes her cheeks and through her hair. Their kiss deepens, Eva moves a bit unsure and their connection is broken. 'What happened, my Earth princess?', The man in front of asks. 'I'm sorry it's just…', Eva is trying to find the right words to put her feelings clearly apart. When she finds out there is no other way she just whispers: 'I have kissed more man and with some man I did a lot more than just that. But now that I'm again in your presence I feel unsure, as like it was during the Great Race. I don't know how to kiss an alien king of for that matter get much intimate then kissing.' Aikka only laughs softly, kisses her forehead and then focus back at the woman in front of him. 'Maybe you don't need to think or ask questions. Maybe you just need to what your heart is telling you and then act', his words reaches Eva's ears and the next moment they're kissing again. Only this time they interrupt nothing…

'Wake up Eva!', shouts Don Wei at her bedroom door. With the speed of a racket the young woman awakens immediately and before Aikka has any idea what is happening he finds himself on the floor at the window side of the bed. His lover is lying in front of him to hide the king from the sight f the door. At the moment he want to ask what in hell name is happening her room's door slides open. 'Eva! Wake up girl! We are almost at the planet of the Laiin. We need to pick up that agent and then run like the devil is behind us', Don Wei is busy explaining everything while he strolls through her chamber. Eva gets the sheets a bit higher to cover her naked body and she can only wish her father will not ask. 'Dad! I need to get dressed! Get out of my room!', she plays the angry young daughter. Luckily her father leaves the room at the same moment and she jumps up from the bed and get dressed. 'That was a very close call Aikka', she laughs, while she look with the help of her mirror at him. He also is changing an just when to of them are finished and they want to sneak out of the bedroom the door opens again. Again with an incredible speed the king finds himself being pressed into a big wardrobe this time. 'Eva!', it's the manager again. 'What is it this time dad?', she asks irritated. 'Canaan can't find Aikka? You don't know to happen where he is, right?', he asks suspiciously. Eva lets out a deep sight. 'And why should I know where that king is?' Don is looking through the entire room this time and finish his search by looking at his daughter. 'Maybe because….', he is being cut of by Eva. 'Because as a matter of fact I have seen him dad. I saw him early this morning passing by on his way to G'dar.' Don Wei leaves for the second time that morning Eva's room and when he is gone Aikka comes grinning out of the wardrobe. 'That was a nice Eva. Now I only have to get there first. I'll see you soon again', he says and as a goodbye he kiss her.

After an hour all the members on the ship are meeting at the bridge of the little spaceship. In front of them partly behind the moon, that serves as their hiding place, a big planet is shown. 'Over there you she the home planet of Laiin, called Lainn. From now on there be will be no dangerous games of things being transmitted, because they watch their own space as a bunch of freaking hawks. Be are only here to pick up the secret agent and then we have to fly for our lives. Today I'll go to the surface with the other three and see how the things are down there. When we get back we'll decide what has t be done', after Lucide finishes his story everybody leaves the bridge. 'Eva. I want to talk to you before you go', he says as he sees Eva leaving as the last one…


	18. Small problems can become big

Chapter 18 – Small problems can become big…

'What the hell do you think you're doing with the Nourasian King _in your bed_?', hisses Lucide upset. 'If you're father finds out you two will be in big trouble!' For a moment Eva is standing in front of him like a stone statue, then suddenly she begins to giggle. First a giggle, then followed by a loud laugh. 'I don't care what my father thinks about it! If I want to be with him, then I want to be with Aikka.' It's crazy, but the man find himself looking at his little niece who is laughing like a maniac and tears running over her cheeks. 'I hate to be touched by people ever since Jordan did those things to me! Next to that my longing for the king has lived too long in my heart. I finally want be loved by someone who actually means it', she whispers while this time tears of sadness wet her cheeks. Lucide can't handle it anymore and any anger he felt disappears like snow in the sun. He takes her in his arms and just hold her close to him. 'I'll be here and I you love too.'

With a heavy sight Eva drops herself onto her bed. She stares up to the ceiling and is trying to recall the conversation with her uncle. It's one big blur of emotions en colours. Tired she tries to fall asleep, but that also doesn't work.; Eventually she get straight up from her pillow and leans with her back against the thin wall behind her. '_He knew about my night with Aikka', her thoughts are circling inside her head. 'No! He didn't…', _with a shock the eyes of the young woman are swirling through her room. Last time he showed her how he could see in all the rooms on the ship. '_What if…', _with an angry shake of her head Eva clears her mind again. Just when she thinks she is alone again, she hears a soft hesitating, but curious voice inside of her head. '_What if what? Dear Eva', it's Spirit! 'It's nothing Spirit', _she answers with her best inner voice. She feels with great relief how the alien is pulling back and leaves her alone with her thoughts.

'No we can do it!', Stan is shouting angry at Aikka and Koij. 'It's not difficult and we will be back before anyone notice.' Eva decides that it's the best if she keeps out of sight for the boys, but she is curious and stays to listen more. 'The list of information about this planet says they have some kind of super fuel and with that we can win all the races back on Earth', Stan is eagerly telling the others. 'We just go down, buy a can and then come up again. It's easy, fast and undetectable.' With a deep sight Koij gets onto his feet and looks at Aikka. 'Why not? If we do it quick and don't make a mess out of it…'

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…', Koij is mumbling behind the King's back. They went with an little shuttle like aircraft down the planet's surface and are now standing in one of the Laiin shops. Till now everything went smooth. With their long robes, they look like the other Laiin and their faces are in the shades. The Laiin accent is a bit of a difficulty but Stan had found out that he is quit good in it. While the older technician is bargaining about the price of a can super fuel, the other two are looking around the shop. It's impressive what the big Laiin man has for sale. The last part of the pretty big shop was a shed, kept standing by four big sticks. In the shed part stands all the little things and the boys don't want to know what their purpose is. Everything seems to go smoothly and Stan already has the can of super fuel in his hands when a small problem becomes big.

'Oops..', Koij whispers at the moment he turns around to get out of the shed part when his elbow touches a little toy, that looks a miniature torturing device. The little device drops on the ground and begin to roll. Though Koij tries to pick it up, it's too late. The little toy bounces of the shed tarpaulin and flies right into a big stand full of more torturing tools. The entire stand collapse and all the tools are rolling, flying and bounces through the shop. But most of the tools stays in the shed and make an even bigger mess. And then when Koij finally hopes and thinks everything is over… he knocks over one of the shed sticks.

'Pff, luckily I'm out of that bloody shed', Koij is muttering while he gets up to his feet. Then the second shock hits him the face. Sun! The Laiin can all see his face and that means that they know immediately that he isn't one of them. He tries to cover it up, but it's too late. From everywhere guards are appearing and also Stan and Aikka are exposed, as 'not Laiin'. They all are ties together and being brought to the big town square. 'I think we're in a bit of a problem here', is the statement of Aikka.


	19. Good of bad, make up your mind!

Chapter 19 – Good or bad, make up your mind!

The group of youngsters are standing uncomfortable in the middle of the town square looking at one another. What did Lucide say again? Owh yeah, 'Don't leave the ship, we're only here to pick up somebody.' Well, so much for that warning. They are looking around at the Laiin and there weapons. One thing is for sure, they are far more superior than the simple Earthlings or for that matter Aikka's magic. 'Guys, I think we have sort of a problem here… just a little bit', Koij mutters soft. His statement is answered by the furious looks of the other three young adults. Their attention is drawn to the left side of the town square when the other Laiin, just the regular town folk, is separating. They're creating a path through the crowd and one Laiin is walking towards them. 'Ok, now we might have a slightly bigger problem', is all Koij can whisper.

'My name is Kortai and I'm the leader of the Laiin', the huge man is shouting across the square. 'Who are you, to dare and enter this planet?' Koij, Stan and Aikka keep their mouth shut. If they say anything now, they will betray the existents of the little spaceship op Lucide and the others. They have to prevent that against all costs. 'Speak! Infinite creatures!', Kortai is roaring again across the town square. If there were Laiin who didn't already knew about their capture, they certainly know now. 'We just ehm…. Crash landed here on your beautiful planet sir', Stan tries to buy time. 'Hmm', the big man is interested. 'And where is this so called crash landing spot?'

'Good saying Stan', Koij is sneering at his team-mate and best friend. 'We crash landed here', he imitates the poor mechanic who sees his doom before is eyes. 'Shut up Koij', it's Aikka who decides that is time to put an end to this. 'You were the one who exposed us all, just stop teasing your good friend.' In silence the group continues it's way, with Kortai and a large crowd of Laiin behind them. When by nightfall the group hasn't still reached their destination the leader of the evil Laiin Race is getting bored. 'It looks like that or the crashed ship has flown away on it's own or you were all lying to me!!', the man is simply furious. The members of Lucide's party now knows that the end is near if something isn't going to happen soon. With one wave of it's hand the guards of Kortai are preparing their weapons and begin standing in a circle around the three helpless friends. 'I don't think they are preparing to give as a few salute shots', Koij is finally as scared as his counterpart and even the Nourasian king is showing some discomfort. 'Get ready!', the Laiin shouts and the youngsters see their death approaching very fast now. 'Fire!'

When Stan and Koij aren't pierced by more than 20 bullets a few seconds later they have the guts to open their eyes again. And what they see did come as a bit of a surprise. They bullets are hanging perfectly still in de air around them. Just in front of the two mechanics Aikka is standing. His entire body is covered with the blue/purple light of the Nourasian magic and his forehead is shines of the sweat drops. 'Make ready for another salvo!', the leader of de Laiin is shouting outraged. Nobody can resist the power of the Laiin! Nobody ever did! And this is not the time to change that well known fact! 'Aim for the Nourasian first!' Now it's Aikka turn to look a bit shocked. 'I won't be able to keep them of all', he whispers at his friends. 'Use their firing at me as a distraction and run for your life's my friends.' Then the next salvo of bullets are fired and rushing for Aikka…

'What the hell happened?!', The three young adults are standing on board of a spaceship. On board of Lucide's spaceship to be more clear. But they are not the only ones who are looking surprised at their reappearance. The other ones in front of them are looking shocked as well. 'Where the hell do you come from?', Lucide asks angry. 'We just came back from the surface and we picked up the news that outsiders were captured… that wouldn't be happened to be you right?' The three boys are facing the ground and they slowly are nodding. 'But that doesn't wash away the question: Who saved you?', the captain is muttering more to himself than the others.

'Can I come out and NOT getting shot at?', a voice is sounding throughout the entire ship. Eva, who stands not far from her beloved King jumps up in horror, but most of all surprise. This is the voice she remembers of the Great Race of Oban. This is the voice of her best friend and gunner boy…. 'JORDAN!!', her voice is screaming.


	20. Bye bye Laiin!

Chapter 20 – Bye bye Laiin!

'And that is the entire story', Jordan is exhausted of telling the entire story and to admit his faults. Especially in front Eva he had a very hard time explaining everything. He feels that the bond they once had is shattered and that he has to do everything that is possible to mend it. 'So let me rephrase everything very shortly', Lucide starts, while he is thinking over every word he is forming in his head. 'The Laiin are planning a full scale attack on the planets in this region of space. They're going to use a new designed device for the genetically change of all the creatures on those worlds to make them 'Laiin friendly'. This device can be found on this actual planet underneath their main Temple. It's hidden in a maze of hallways and stairs which all look alike and those are all being watched by numerous camera's. And the only way of dealing with this 'problem' is to send somebody down there with a big stack of C4 and blow the entire place?' The Avatar nods at this summary and before anyone can ask him he says: 'And no, I can't be that person, because I'm the Avatar and I can't help one Race against another…' He is interrupted by Eva: 'But you will be helping EVERY Race against one other', is her statement.

Everybody falls in silence and that peace and quit is lasting long. Long until Eva begins to speak. 'It's of course logic that someone had to drop that one person at the Temple and help him/her to get inside. I'll be that person.' Immediately Don and Rick start to complain and arguing, but the young woman is certain of her choice. 'I'll cover her with my own racers', Ving comforts the both men by saying that. 'They can't beat us when we're together', she grins at Eva, while making a V sign with two fingers. 'I think that the three of us should all go to the Temple to make arrange some distraction', the Koula Mortua point at himself, Ving and the magician Que. After these words the other ones left start shouting that of course they also should help. Lucide is watching these chaos before putting his both fingers in his mouth and whistle. 'We have to make sure that everybody knows exactly what to do, so that we don't shoot at each other or getting in each others way. Listen all, this is what we're going to do…'

'You're ready Eva?', it's Aikka's voice sounding in her ear, because of the communication device on her head. 'Ready as I ever can get', she mumbles softly. At the end of making the plans and foremost the discussion about who would become the walking suicide bomber. They agreed that they all should take a small amount of explosives, just enough to make the chain reaction with the genetically altering device. They would all fight, distract, flee (if necessary) and trying to get inside the temple at the same time. This very moment Eva was sitting in a small version of the spaceship of her uncle. It is way faster than her Star Racer, but she is sure she can handle it. Ving also flies a miniature version, Aikka sits on his own G'dar and the others are inside the big spaceship handling guns and other stations. They would wait for nightfall and then attack. The sun is setting fast now and Eva feels the adrenaline running through her veins. '_Handle it as one of the races on Oban',_ she is telling herself. '_Suspect everything and no surprise will come over you.'_

The sun is gone and it's time to act. With an incredible speed the two women are raiding the Temple. It's was the first task of them to try and reach the hidden Temple entrance and the north side of the building just at the bottom of the huge rock, it is standing upon. At the same moment they come in range of the shooters of the Laiin they're being covered by Lucide's spaceship. With a look over her shoulder Eva has to admit that the ship is bigger than she would ever guessed. It's even quit impressive. She is brought back to reality when she is nearly shot out of the air, by a big bolt of fire. With a quick roll over she recovers from the shock and races forward again in the direction of the north side. 'I'm just behind you Eva!', Aikka's is reassuring the young woman. 'Where is Ving?', she shouts through the communication channel. This time it's her father answering. 'She had to evade an direct attack of the Laiin pilots. In an attempt to draw them away from you, so they wouldn't see you, she flown in the opposite direction of you.' A bit worried Eva looks over her shoulder, but she is soon sure of the fact that the enthusiastic woman is more comfortable than she is.

'Aikka, I'm going to make a run for the hidden gate. Stay close behind me and try to keep up!', Eva is informing the Nourasian Kind and also all her other companions. She accelerate and with an incredible speed she dives for the gate at the bottom of the rock. It's going fast and it's going easy. Too easy… She knows it had to happen sooner of later, but she would have preferred later than sooner. From the corner of her eye she sees a huge fire bolt rushing towards her. She makes a roll over, a spinning around the core of her ship, she tries everything, but it's not enough. As a meteorite she crushes down into the earth and it takes her several minutes to get over the crash. Her ship is totally broken and the smoke is black. Fast she grasps the broken ceiling of her ship and pulls herself up. Luckily and above all a stunning miracle is that the C4 inside the ship, in a bag pack, didn't blew at the moment they touched the ground. With the bag strapped to her back she makes a run for the cover of the rocks and the hidden gate. There she finds Aikka waiting for her and with a 'After you Earth Princess', he opens the small door.

'Argh! I'm getting crazy of this maze!', Eva shouts frustrates at the walls. But unfortunately the walls don't the way either. The couple is standing again at an intersection and there a three arrows painted on three different walls. 'I think that leaves us only the left one Aikka', the woman mutters while she takes the left hallway. They lost track of time and by every turn and every arrow they cross for the second or even third time the two young adults are losing more of their confident. They thought that the arrows would work. Take just another turn where there is no arrow, and you find a new route. But that doesn't work as good as they hoped for. Somehow the arrows seemed to multiply faster than they carved them into the walls and they have no idea where they are or where to go to. Suddenly after another ten turns Eva remembers something. 'Why aren't these hallways swarmed with Laiin guards?', she turns around while asking her friend that question. 'You would think with all the security in this maze, we would be caught by now…', she hasn't finished her sentence or shouts and heavy footsteps are echoing through the hallways. 'Time to speed up!', and the couple starts running for their lives…

'Okay, this was too easy to be true', Eva is gasping for air, while she is standing surprised at the edge of a big open space. In the middle of that space, high above a pool of lava is the device placed. 'The only thing we had to when we reached the first cross road was just continue to go forward? And that keep doing at every other cross road you encounter on that route?' She simply can't believe it! So easy! How stupid! 'Well, we can discuss our stupidy later if you want my love', Aikka is interrupting her thoughts. 'But now, we need to first blow this place up!' They start running again, but this time the guards are just a few feet away from them. 'Stop it right there infinite humans!', a familiar voice is shouting across the open place. Aikka and Eva turn around just in front of the device. In that same movement the two are sneaky dropping the two bags at the other side, so that it can't be seen, and are holding the ignition buttons in their hands behind their backs. 'This was the most stupid attack ever!', the big man is laughing. 'After we chased away all of your companions we could simply put our forces in the maze. They were so scared to death that they flee back into space, far away from this planet! Haha! An now you're going to die.' The entire army is raising their weapons and a bleeping sound is to be heard when they are charging. 'Say goodbye infinite human!', Kortai is grinning wide. 'Goodbye infinite Laiin', Eva is saying with a clear voice and in the few seconds of surprise that these words cause by their enemy, she and Aikka pushes the buttons and destruction is all that is left.


	21. Memories that will last forever

Chapter 21 – Memories that will last forever

'Come on Eva! Do you call that racing?', an enthusiastic Ving is shouting at the young Earth pilot. They would race, they agreed on the Lucides ship, now more than a month ago. And finally after all those horrible weeks they are racing. Both in Earth star racers, but that doesn't make Ving a opponent that can be beaten easily. Eva enjoys every second of the race. It's difficult to pass the fast racer and she is sure that if Ving would have raced in the Great Race of Oban she wouldn't have stand any chance against her. Nu now, after all the experiences and challenges she had encountered during the Race and after that on the racetrack and in real life, she stood a fair chance. It was a relaxing race and just meant as friendship, but still the two didn't let any opportunity go by without trying to push the other one of the track. 'Damn, I wish I had my gunner boy!', Eva is shouting angry at the communication screen.

At the moment she and Aikka had pushed the buttons back at the planet of the Laiin, Jordan had appeared. As Avatar he wasn't able to use his powers for destruction, but he could save people from certain death. Their whole plan had depend on that one fatal percent of a second. If her newfound trust in him was unfounded and he wouldn't have showed up, they would have all died there. But Jordan came and saved them. After a long struggle against his altered genetic pattern he finally had beaten it and became the good Avatar again. After that rescue she hadn't seen him anymore and because she was asleep most of the time to recover from her wounds she didn't had any chance of thanking him or even see him. Now she wished more than ever that she had her gunner boy with her in the racer, because she was now racing in the old Arrow III. 'You called for a gunner boy ma'am?', with a shock she turns towards the inside communication channel and she finds Jordan sitting in the gunner seat. Not the Avatar with all his powers and fancy golden look. No, just her old friend and gunner boy Jordan, with his dog tags and blond/black hair. 'Let's kick her of the track and win this race!', Eva is filled with adrenaline and she accelerate quickly. 'Just a moment… just a moment… Now you're gonna lose Ving!', Jordan is shouting full of excitement and he start shooting. 'That was NOT fair Eva!', Ving tries to look upset and hurt, but the wide grin on her face tells otherwise. The next moment the Arrow III pass the finish line for the last time in first place.

'So you really have to leave tomorrow hah?', it's evening and Eva is in Aikka's bedroom. She knows she is acting like a little child at this moment, but she simply can't accept that it will take months before she can see him again. The man in front of her is sitting of the edge of his bed and keeps stuffing stuff in his suitcase. 'You know, that as King, I don't have a choice. I still have a family and an entire world to look after', he whispers. God, he doesn't want to leave her behind! 'Then I want a worthy goodbye from my king', the words has left her lips before she could stop them. In the next moments of silence she walks towards the surprised king and sits down on his lap. Eva takes his face in her soft hands and kisses his lips softly and gentle. 'I will give you a goodbye you will never forget!', Aikka is whispering full of passion and he throws her over his shoulder onto the bed. With a naughty look in his eyes he begins to untie her shirt and bra. With his pretty shaped hands the king strokes her upper body and he kisses her breasts. '_Finally I can be with Aikka without anybody rushing into my room', _shoots it through Eva's mind. '_The others are all busy and gone. Finally!'_

The next morning Eva wakes up in an empty bed. Where is Aikka? He can't be gone this fast! She rushes through her room and start dressing. After a few minutes she runs downstairs to see where her lover is. And owh yeah, she finds Aikka… she finds a lot more than just Aikka… 'SURPRISE!', everybody, but really everybody is standing in de back garden. Rush, Spirit, Ning and Skun, Lucide, Ving, Mortai, Que, Dad, Stan, Koij, Jordan and of course Aikka. Completely stunned she keeps standing in the doorway. 'What's this?', she mumbles uncomfortable. 'With all the chaos around we have totally forgotten your birthday three weeks ago!', her father is laughing. 'So we decided to celebrate it now!'

And what a hell of a birthday that was…

End


End file.
